1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a radiator with a fan to be used for cab-over-engine vehicles and which is widely employed in trucks or the like, and more particularly, is directed to a radiator with a fan capable of improving air flow effect, increasing heat exchanger effectiveness, and reducing size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cab-over-engine vehicles such as trucks have an engine under a cab seat of the cab floor, the top front of the engine facing a wall surface through a small space. The space accommodates a radiator for cooling engine cooling water, and includes a blowing fan. The blowing fan generates an air flow in the direction parallel to its rotating shaft which is linked with a rotating shaft of the engine through a belt or the like.
In such cab-over-engine vehicles, the space for mounting the radiator and the fan is extremely small, and there are a multiplicity of obstacles in the air flow passages passing through the radiator. Thus the air flow effect of the radiator core and the heat exchanger effectiveness per unit area of the radiator core are poor. Also, a hot air is disadvantageously liable to remain on the underside of the cab floor or over the top outer periphery of the engine.